<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Like Candy by yrwarlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679775">Sweet Like Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock'>yrwarlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days Of Halloween, 31 Days Of Malec, Best Friends, Candy, Cute, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Flufftober, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Malec 2020, Malec Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, No Angst, Pining, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, candy prompt, five damn years of pining, soft, soft alec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flufftober Day 1: Candy</p><p>“Stop trying to bribe me with snacks!” Alec said, his eyebrows knitted in a straight line as he swatted Magnus’ hand away from his face.</p><p>“Why?” Magnus quirked an eyebrow, “Is it working?” </p><p>"Of course it's working!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Like Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time doing any kind of challenge, thing, so I'll probably end up uploading things late but! leave your thoughts in the comments!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop trying to bribe me with snacks!” Alec said, his eyebrows knitted in a straight line as he swatted Magnus’ hand away from his face, leaving a piece of candy corn to go flying.</p><p>“Why?” Magnus quirked an eyebrow, “Is it working?” His taunting tone was riddled with fake curiosity as he inclined his head forward in a teasing manner.</p><p>Magnus’ lips tugged upwards involuntarily as he watched his best friend’s eyes roll into the back of his skull. He had been trying to bribe Alec with various kinds of candy, and alcohol, all night, desperately trying to get him to agree to go clubbing with their friends. Apparently red wine and whatever candy Magnus could find, working perfectly.</p><p>Isabelle and Clary had come bouncing over hours before, dressed up in their annually gorgeous Halloween costumes, barging straight through their front door without so much as a knock, demanding the two come clubbing; parading about how it was absolutely ‘vital’ to the spirit of Halloween that they come down to Pandemonium and get drunk beyond any form inhibition. Alec would happily do that in the comfort of his couch.</p><p>And of course, Alec being Alec, had denied their request with a wave of his hand. This left the two girls to look to Magnus for help, sporting their best puppy dog eyes that Magnus could never say no to. He had quietly given in, telling the girls he would work his magic and convince Mr brooding to get off his ass, as he ushered them out of he and Alec’s shared apartment.</p><p>Every year was the same, Alec’s sister Isabelle and his brother’s girlfriend Clary, came running over hours in advance to make a scene, knowing how painfully long it took for Alec to come to terms with the idea. Then, Magnus would spend three hours bribing his best friend with whatever he could, usually alcohol or candy, and by the end of the evening Magnus had squeezed Alec into a pair his tight, black, leather pants and one of Magnus’ swanky, satin shirts, and dragged him down to the front doors of Pandemonium.</p><p>How Alec was yet to catch on, or speak up about the year lasting pattern, was a mystery to them all.</p><p>“Of course it’s working!” Alec mumbled, reaching out to snatch the bag of mixed candy Magnus was holding and being largely unsuccessful as his best friend pulled away, the bag of candy with him, before Alec could take it from him. “Ah ah ah- no more candy unless you come out with us!” A shit-eating grin spread across Magnus’ face, wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes as a result. Alec reached out again, this time draping himself over Magnus’ body where he sat comfortably on the couch, his warm breath brushing over Magnus’ ear sending a shiver down the shorter man’s spine as Alec pushed his body forward in a desperate attempt to grab the bag of candy. Still, he couldn’t reach it.</p><p>Magnus’ body was further up the couch, his back resting on the arm of the couch and his long arm extended over it, holding the candy away from Alec, his limps stretching out longer with each futile attempt Alec made.</p><p>“<em>Magnus</em>.” Alec let out a desperate huff, but Magnus knew he was trying to hold back a laugh. He pulled back to sit on the heels of his feet, looking at Magnus with an eyebrow slightly raised.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Magnus watched as a smirk twitched at Alec lips. “Give me the damn candy.” His tone was low and before Magnus could protest, he felt two strong hands grip his waist and pull his back flush against the couch cushions. His legs tented as Alec sat between them and his head now leaning against the arm of the couch as his right arm draped over the side. Magnus stared at Alec hazily at the move his best friend had made, though Alec was already gripping the space next to his head, leaning over him, and plucking the bag of candy from his hand.</p><p>Alec sat back with pursed lips before opening wide and throwing a piece of candy into his mouth triumphantly.</p><p>Magnus sat quietly, a pout playing on his lips as he glared up at Alec, letting his defeat sink in. “No fair, Lightwood.”</p><p>“All’s fair in fair in love and war.” Alec smirked.</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“Oh you hate me, do you?” Alec’s smirked dropped as his brow cocked once again. Magnus felt his heart slam against his ribcage. Not for the first time that night, Magnus could feel the alcohol flowing through him, loosening his tense shoulders, warmth flowing through him.</p><p>“Yes.” Magnus deadpanned as his eyes narrowed. Magnus opened his mouth and pointed at it with conduct, impatiently awaiting a piece of candy. Alec rolled his eyes into the back of his skull for the twentieth time that evening, a smile ghosting on his lips, as he rummaged through the bag. Eventually, popping a piece into Magnus’ mouth.</p><p>Alec’s fingers lingered momentarily against Magnus bottom lip as he carefully took the candy between the two and let it fall into his mouth. Magnus’ gaze softened as it locked with Alec’s soft hazel irises and Magnus’ soft, pink lips wrapped around Alec’s finger, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked lightly. Faux innocence danced in Magnus pupils, the deep brown and flakes of gold wrapping delicately around them.</p><p>Alec blinked in awe, his face, ears, neck, and chest flushing with heat. He couldn’t get a single word out, let alone form a coherent sentence. He was too focused on the hot tongue swirling around his sensitive fingertip.</p><p>This was Magnus’ typical flirting. Crude jokes, or actions, finding ways to make Alec blush, ways to cause his best friend’s brain to short-circuit, to lose all functioning braincells. Best friend. Magnus grimaced internally as the words sprang through his mind, the label that made his skin scrawl with unease, it felt monumentally wrong on a multitude of levels. Magnus did not think of Alec as his best friend. As a matter of fact, his feelings for the hazel-eyed man dove deeper than friendship, for the last five years, he had been tumbling down the ongoing stretch of hill and into the field yearning he so dreaded to lose himself in.</p><p>It was not an unfamiliar place to Magnus, he had collapsed head-first once before though only to come out with grass stained knees and dirt riddled fingernails. If confessing to Alec meant that past repeated, he would do so desperately to let himself entangle in the long arms of grass without so much of whisper to what it meant, hiding it not from himself but from the subject of his entanglement.</p><p>Magnus had spent far too many years chasing unreciprocated love to give in to another, to hand himself over once again to another potential candidate of bitterness, to someone else that would toy with his heart as if they were a child dangling an invaluable, plastic toy over a drain. No matter how many times Magnus felt his heart catch in his throat as his gaze met Alec’s, he would desperately push away the desire to pull down, what he thought to be, his perfectly moluded walls for another. Instead, he would preferably spend the rest of his years pining over Alec; tall, bright-eyed, dark-haired, gorgeous Alec and all. Totally not pathetic, or depressing.</p><p>Still, after knowing Alec for five years, since his first day of transferring to Alicante High in his Junior year, to now, a year after college and a year of sharing their apartment; neither of the two made advances. Magnus out of fear of rejection and Alec… out of, well, obliviousness. Even when drunk? Magnus did his upmost to stay just sober enough around Alec out of that exact fear.  </p><p>To put it lightly, Alec was a horrible flirt, so horrible even Magnus couldn’t pick up on it. Alec would drop poor inuendoes and fleeting comments about Magnus’ appearance, and that was the extent to what he thought was <em>flirting</em>. Someone ought to buy this man a damn handbook at this point.</p><p>Magnus pulled off Alec’s finger with a pop, mischievous glint in his eyes, and a smug smile spread across his face at the sight of Alec's rosy cheeks. Magnus couldn’t tell whether it was from the two bottles of wine they had shared in the past few hours, or if he was blushing, either way, he loved the crimson colour on the man.</p><p>“Okay- no more candy for you!” Alec said, flopping back until he was slumped with his back flush against the couch. Magnus’ bottom lip shout out, forming an adorably childish pout, he looked at Alec with doe eyes through his thick lashes, a gleam in his eyes.</p><p>Those eyes. Alec groaned. “Fine.” He reluctantly handed the bag over to Magnus, his hazel eyes mirroring the gleam in Magnus’, he was poorly fighting back a grin. Alec was putty in this man’s hands and he truly could not care less.</p><p>Magnus could feel his heart beating in his throat. You would think Magnus would be used to this by now, being so close to Alec, his roommate. A year of <em>meaningless</em> cuddles on the couch watching movies, a year of Alec cooking Magnus’ cravings, a year of sitting so close their bodies were flushed, so close Magnus could feel Alec’s hot breath against his skin; and each still, each time they shared these moments Magnus would melt. He could feel his walls slowly crumbling every time Alec’s words met his ears, his soft voice wrapping around him, and with every soft, lingering touch, Magnus could feel his hold start to slip. In every moment the two spent together, that feeling of surrender scrambled to take a hold of Magnus; and maybe in this moment, he started to let it. He could feel it crawl its way up his neck, making the hairs on his nape stand tall, it pulled at the alcohol-induced loose strings on his brain. Maybe giving himself over wasn’t such a bad idea.</p><p>The moment Alec stepped out of the kitchen and back into the living, the scent of sweet and salty mingled together in the air, rushing to fill Magnus senses where he laid spread on the couch. “Movie?” Alec smiled, holding up a new bottle of red wine and a large wooden bowl of the mixed popcorn.               </p><p>Magnus couldn’t object, not that he wanted to, and definitely not when Alec looked at him with his lopsided smile and deep, brown eyes. Magnus loved movies… movies met he got to fall asleep with his head on Alec’s shoulder and wake up pressed flush against his chest, usually encased in Alec’s large arms as he lay between his legs.</p><p>“I don’t know how you eat this stuff,” Magnus said, reaching up and grabbing a piece of popcorn from the bowl as Alec dropped back onto the couch, the bottle of wine now open on the mahogany coffee table. Magnus grimaced at the odd combination of flavours dancing on his tongue. A pretty shit dance at that. “And yet you always try it when I bring a bowl.” Alec smiled, pulling the soft, forest green knit blanket over his lap too. He placed the bowl to his left, his shoulder brushing against Magnus’ as he shifted in an attempt to get comfortable, his skin tingled with the faintest spark of ecstasy. Magnus bottom lip jolted into a pout.</p><p>Alec chuckled, his eyes daring down to Magnus’ lips and back up for a second, before pulling a family-sized bag of toffee popcorn out from behind his back. “You know I wouldn’t forget about you.”</p><p>“Good,” Magnus grinned. “I was starting to worry, darling.” He said, gladly snatching the bag from Alec’s hands, completely forgetting the bag of candy the two had been tousling over. He pushed further into the couch, nuzzling under the knit blanket and closer to Alec’s body as he wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders. Bliss. Magnus felt his breathing hitch, only to settle back when he felt Alec’s thumb rubbing soft circles into his shoulder. When was he going to get used to this? Probably never. Not when it was only platonic, meaningless, in Alec’s eyes at least. How was he supposed to get used to the man he so desperately loved clinging to him without the slightest slip of hesitation?</p><p>Alec’s cologne wrapped around Magnus, encasing him in what felt like a cage in which there was no key. He smelled so good; musky mixed with pine. Magnus inhaled deeply, his chest rising in unison with Alec’s, his head rested gently on Alec’s shoulder. They were both cloaked with a warmth neither wanted to escape, not only from the heavy knit blanket they shared or the nearly three bottles of wine they’d drank but from each other. The feeling of their bodies pressed against each other, the flush feeling of comfort, their bodies relaxed as they breathed each other in, savouring what they could. Not one of them said it, but there was a silent knowing in that moment, that neither wanted the movie to end.</p><p>Alec smiled softly to himself, his eyes were glued to the tv, but he was more focused on Magnus breathing rather than the movie playing in front of them. This definitely beats clubbing. He hummed, his fingers running through the black lengths of Magnus’ once spiked hair as Magnus laid in between his legs, his cheek flush against Alec’s chest as he watched the tv.</p><p>Somewhere in the evening, Magnus had completely forgotten he was supposed to be convincing Alec to go clubbing with their friends, the notion lost somewhere in between the question of Alec asking him if he wanted to watch a movie and the soft hands running through his hair as they did so. He could deal with them in the morning. Right now, he was far too comfortable.</p><p>The movie had since finished, their empty wine glasses and bottle(s) sat on the coffee table, moonlight filtered in through the windows. The soft sound of rain pattering against the glass, mixing with the soft music playing and the soft purs of their cats Church and Chairman sleeping in the corner. Now, the pair laid in each other’s arms, half-asleep, listening to soft music echo through their apartment. The empty bowl and bags of popcorn and piles of discarded candy wrappers littered the floor. Another problem for the morning.</p><p>“Your plan didn’t exactly go to plan this year, did it?” Alec said, twiring Magnus’ hair in his fingers as he spoke, his arm wrapped around Magnus' waist under the knit blanket.</p><p>Magnus frowned, angling his head to take a better look at the man he was using as a second couch. “You knew?” Magnus blinked up at Alec, his bright hazel eyes beaming down at Magnus, his hair was untamed; a mess. He looked stunning. But more importantly, he KNEW?</p><p>“Magnus,” He said, a smirk playing at his lips. “I’ve known for years.”</p><p>Magnus sat there, stunned, his eyes grew wide as if he was a deer that had been caught in headlights. “You what?!” He shout-whispered, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere the two bathed in. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He questioned, prodding Alec’s firm chest with an accusing finger, his amber eyes flicking to Alec’s arched brow before narrowing as they locked with the spirited hazel ones looking right back at him, the green standing out vividly under the light.</p><p>“Because, I liked it,” Alec shrugged. “Your desperation.” He said smugly, coming out slightly slurred, his smirk turning up even more. Alec couldn’t help but smile adoringly down at the man atop him. Their bodies flushed under the knit blanket, body warmth, and scents mingling together. Golden specks danced in Magnus' eyes, his accusing expression turning to faux offence. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that!” Magnus huffed, shuffling, and inclining his head forward, his cheeks growing even hotter, the rosy colour growing deeper. Their faces now only inches apart.</p><p>Alec could feel Magnus’ warm breath ghosting over his lips, the shiver that ran down his spine was contradicted by the overbearing wave of warmth he got as Magnus flushed so close to him. Magnus’ hands finding their way to Alec’s waist. His inhibitions clearly banished by the amount of alcohol he had consumed.</p><p>“Yeah?” Alec whispered, his eyes dropping to Magnus' lips as he wet his own, his gaze lingering before staring back at the soft amber irises. He felt Magnus’ grip on his waist grow stronger with each shallow breath they shared.</p><p>Magnus felt a gentle grip on his chin slowly tilting his head upward into the minute amount of space that was left. Both their minds clouded, shut off, there was no time nor space to overthink. Nothing holding either of them back. Magnus’ heart ached in his chest, screaming, longing for the feel of Alec’s plump lips on his own. Magnus found himself getting lost in the captivating, hazel irises that seemed to be searching for something once again. “Yeah.” He finally said, though only a hushed whisper.</p><p>Alec felt his breathing stop for a second. Fuck it. Ridding himself of any reserve, giving in to any and all desire that coursed through his body, handing himself over to the last five years of yearning; he leaned in, his eyes hooded and breathing shallow as he swallowed the distance between them, his lips pressed softly to Magnus’ as their eyes fluttered closed. Their lips barely brushed, as if terrified they would break each other. Alec’s hand sliding behind Magnus' head, his fingers tangled lightly in his hair. Their lips drew together shakily, moving in a way that screamed they were made for each other, their bodies pressed further together, a strong warmth overtook Magnus’ body and mind, stretching to every limp he had as Alec’s lips dragged against his for the first time; Alec hummed under him, his other hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as he nipped at Magnus’ bottom lip. He tasted bitter-sweet, an exhilarating mix of bitter red wine, toffee, and candy sweetness mingled as their lips danced over each other, engulfing the other’s whole as if this was the last time they would touch, the last time they would share such an intimate moment. They both silently begged that would not be the case. </p><p>But maybe it was. Maybe, tomorrow morning, when either of them sobered up, they would realise this is truly not what they wanted, but neither chose to dwell; shoving the thoughts so far into the back of their minds they hoped it would be lost forever. If the way Alec was kissing Magnus was anything to go by, that’s the last thing Alec would do. To Magnus, kissing Alec felt like everything and more. The rush of ecstasy, the tingle of his skin, the way his brain short-circuited with every brush of their lips. The engulfing scent of Alec’s cologne once again swallowing him whole.</p><p>Alec pulled back, drawing in a sharp breath as their foreheads rested against each other. “Wow,” Alec mumbled. “You taste…” Delectable? Irresistible? Like five years of pining? He has been desperate, so utterly desperate for this; and yet, it didn’t feel real. Alec felt as if he were floating, his limbs like clouds, free of weight and worry. He wondered if kissing Magnus would always feel like this. </p><p>“Sweet, like candy.” Alec smiled, his eyes fluttering open and meeting Magnus' amber gaze.</p><p>“I’m lucky you like candy then.” Magnus beamed, his hands cupping Alec’s cheek and pulling him back in for a chaste kiss. “I guess you are,” Alec mumbled between kisses. Pandemonium completely forgotten behind the closed doors in Magnus’ mind, his friends outrage trying to nag at his mind, though he knew it wouldn’t last long. Maybe he was perfectly content with this year being different.</p><p>To say this was worth the five-year wait, would be an understatement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed! leave your thoughts&lt;3<br/>my twitter is @yrwarlock if you want to say hi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>